Smurfed Behind: The Other Side Of The Mirror/Part 2
And so Empath and Polaris were led through the forest by Tracker and the Smurflings, which as they notice seems to be like a mirror version of the Smurf Forest that they themselves knew of. None of the Smurfs said anything as they continued on their way toward the village. Do you think that these Smurfs know anything about this "Janus mirror" that is even in their own forest, Polaris? Empath asked, speaking through telepathy. This one does not sense that they know anything about it, Empath, but we should not bring up this matter before them lest we give them any ideas that would not benefit anyone, Polaris responded, also through telepathy. So you think these Smurfs are not even the Smurfs that we know, but are Smurfs from an entirely different world? Empath asked. It is possible, Empath, Polaris replied. If this world we are in is running in a reverse polarity as this one suspects, this same reverse polarity could also be affecting the morality of these Smurfs. Reverse polarity also affecting morality? Empath scoffed. Well, this smurf needs to see it for myself if such a thing is true. Soon they came to a clearing, and Empath and Polaris saw the Smurf Village that they were approaching, which appeared much different than how they remembered it. Surrounding the village was a high fence made of logs, reminding Empath of the high fence Brainy had erected around the Smurf Village during his brief reign as King Smurf. Standing at the gate of the village were two Smurfs that were armed with spears. "Halt!" one of them said, causing Tracker and the Smurflings to stop and also bring Empath and Polaris to a halt. "What are you bringing here, Tracker?" "Wild Smurf found and trapped these two Smurfs that were out in the forest," Tracker responded. "We're bringing them to Papa Smurf so he can decide what to smurf with them." The two guards looked at Empath and Polaris very carefully, as if scrutinizing their appearances. "They certainly don't look like Smurfs to me," the other guard said. "Whatever they are, if Wild is able to trap them, then they shouldn't smurf any threat to us," the first guard said. "All right, Tracker, you're clear." "Okay, you two, get smurfing!" Tracker ordered, as the guards stood out of the way and allowed the group to enter into the village. Inside, Empath and Polaris noticed that all the houses within the village seemed to be dark and dull-colored, looking rather ominous. "This village could certainly use some brightening around here, Polaris," Empath said with a bit of sarcasm. "It would seem that this village is an outward reflection of whatever activities are going on within its walls, Empath," Polaris said. They saw four Smurfs gathered around outside a house, smoking what appeared to be cigarettes. The odor of the smoke smelled of very strong smurfnip. "Ahhh, this is very smurfy stuff," one of the Smurfs said, who sounded like Chatty. "We only smurf the best smurfnip in the whole forest," another Smurf said, who sounded like Nosey. "Thank Smurfness there's nobody around to tell us we can't smoke this smurf," a third Smurf who sounded like Nabby said. "Of course, Papa Smurf's going to want us to smurf our jobs like usual, but as long as he lets us smurf this, what's he going to mind if we smurf our time doing them?" the fourth Smurf who sounded like Lazy said. Then a fifth Smurf appeared, wearing glasses and a purple-and-gold wizard's robe. "What's this I see?" he said, sounding very much like Brainy. "Smurfs smurfing off like they think they're on vacation?" "Oh, go smurf yourself like you always do, Brainy," Chatty said. "Yeah, or go smurf with Clumsy, since you like smurfing with him so much," Nosey said. "Who cares what you smurf? Just go away and leave us alone," Nabby said. "Who died and smurfed you as our boss, Brainy?" Lazy said. "Oh, so you will not listen to me, Papa Smurf's designated authority in this village?" Brainy said, sounding like he was expecting them to treat him with total disregard. "Let's see how you like it when I smurf you with this!" He pulled out a magic wand and waved it around while he recited, "Abracadabra, alakazam!" Instantly, Chatty, Nosey, Nabby, and Lazy all felt as if they have touched a live electrical wire, writhing in severe pain while Brainy just stood there and laughed. "So you want to challenge my authority again?" he asked in a daring tone as soon as they no longer felt the painful shock. "Uh, n-n-n-no way, Brainy," Nabby said, sounding fearful. "Whatever Papa Smurf wants, that's what we'll smurf. Right, Smurfs?" "Uh, sure, Nabby, whatever Papa Smurf wants," Lazy said. The four of them dropped their cigarettes on the ground and headed off in another direction. "Let's make sure we clean up after oursmurfs, shall we? Not that Papa Smurf cares, but I truly care as Papa Smurf's designated authority here," Brainy said, who then pointed his magic wand toward the ground and caused four magic bolts to strike the four smoldering cigarettes, instantly incinerating them. "Brainy seems to be rather sadistic and harsh compared to his normal self, Polaris," Empath commented. "Not to mention that he knows how to use magic like Papa Smurf does, Empath," Polaris added. Then an old Smurf that looked like Grandpa Smurf, but wearing purple clothes, came out of his house. "Smurfadoodles, my little grandsmurflings, what have you smurfed home today with you from your journeys in the forest?" he asked. "It's these two weird-looking Smurfs, Grampy," Sassette answered. "We've never smurfed the likes of these before." "Yeah, one has blue skin and the other has pale skin," Nat added. "A blue-skinned Smurf?" Grandpa said, sounding amazed. "I wouldn't think that such a thing even existed anywhere in this world, in all my travels through it." "But what if these Smurfs came from a totally different world?" Slouchy asked. "Aw, why are you worried about where these Smurfs came from, Slouchy?" Snappy said. "The thing is, we caught them and we're going to bring them to Papa Smurf." "Well, don't let me stop you from smurfing your jobs as Smurflings, you young whippersmurfers," Grandpa said. "Just don't get on Nanny's bad smurf today." "What's that you're smurfing about me?" a shrill elderly female voice spoke from inside the house. Then somebody resembling Nanny Smurf, with disheveled hair and a look that made even Empath and Polaris feel uncomfortable around her, stepped out to speak to whoever was outside. Beside her was a small gray bunny-like creature with fangs and claws that Empath and Polaris assumed was that world's Smoogle, looking like it had been through a lot of fights with the bruises it was carrying. "You'd better not be smurfing anything bad about me, because when I get a smurf of you smurfing your smurf about me..." "Calm down there, Nanny," Grandpa said. "We're just meeting the prisoners that Tracker and the Smurflings had smurfed home today." "These two?" Nanny said, giving Empath and Polaris a scrutinizing look. "Ha! These are just more cheap imitators that Gargamel keeps smurfing our way! That no-good smurf-gooder is going to smurf his one of these days." "That's what we're going to smurf out when we take them to Papa Smurf, Nanny," Tracker said, trying to keep Nanny's temper in check while sounding like he was despising even the notion of giving someone like Nanny any sort of respect. "Oh, go smurf with your Smoogle, Nanny, and let the boys smurf care of these Smurfs, wherever it is they smurfed from," Grandpa Smurf said rather harshly. "Just don't expect me to be smurfing you anything later on when we're alone together, Gramps," Nanny shot back in the same manner before she and Smoogle left the scene together. "Apparently, if this is an entirely different world, there is also a Gargamel in it that these Smurfs don't like very much, Empath," Polaris said. "If he's the opposite of the Gargamel we know of, then he probably must be trying to be friends with the Smurfs in this world," Empath said. "Then we must try to find a way to escape this place and contact him, if he would be willing to help us find a way to return to our world," Polaris said. ----- Papa Smurf, who in this world was wearing blue clothes, was busy in his laboratory working on one of his experiments when he heard a knocking on his door. "Yes, what is it?" he called out, sounding greatly annoyed at the interruption. "Uh, Papa Smurf, I think you need to smurf out and see this," a voice that sounded like Clumsy's spoke from the other side of the door. "Tracker and the Smurflings found these two Smurfs out in the forest." Papa Smurf groaned, hating to have his current experiment being put on hold. "I'm coming, Clumsy," he said aloud, coming to the door to see for himself. A crowd of Smurfs have gathered around Tracker, the Smurflings, and their two captured prisoners. "Where do you think these two Smurfs came from, Sweepy?" a Smurf resembling Barber asked. "Smurfs me if I know, mate," the Smurf resembling Sweepy, but wearing white clothes that are covered in patches of soot, replied. "I doubt that either of them are even truly Smurfs at all." "Well, this is going to smurf for an interesting story for my newspaper, if I can smurf alone with either of them for an interview," a Smurf resembling Reporter said. "I hate being smurfed alone for an interview," a Smurf resembling Grouchy said. A Smurf resembling Narrator holding what was that world's version of Baby Smurf stood behind the crowd as they looked at the prisoners with amazement. "Who knows where these Smurfs came from, Baby Smurf?" Narrator said. "These may be the Niceties that Gargamel has created in one of the stories that I was smurfed in recently." Baby Smurf just looked at Empath and Polaris and snickered with such an evil snicker, imagining what he would do to either of them. Papa Smurf saw the crowd of Smurfs by the time he got there. "Make way, make way!" he called out. The Smurfs dispersed to allow Papa Smurf to step forward and have a closer look at the prisoners. "This definitely seems like Papa Smurf, Polaris, but this smurf can sense how evil he really is," Empath said, speaking low enough for only Polaris to hear. "This will not bode very well for us, Empath, if this version of Papa Smurf is the moral opposite of the one we know of," Polaris said, also speaking low. Papa Smurf silently walked around and examined the two prisoners. "Hmmm...the both of you resemble Smurfs, with one of you smurfing very much like my son," he said with some distaste. "But something about you is very different, like you are both smurfing of good hearts. I'm going to need Empath to read their thoughts so I can know for sure." "You have a counterpart in this world, Empath?" Polaris asked, sounding surprised. "That's not something this smurf wanted to find out," Empath said, feeling like he was going to dread this particular encounter. Then another Smurf came along, who resembled Empath, but was wearing a white suit with black stars embroidered on it, and had a black star mark on his forehead. "What do we have here, Papa Smurf, that you want me to examine?" he asked in a voice that barely sounded anything like Empath's. "These two Smurfs that Tracker and the Smurflings have smurfed out in the forest today, Empath," Papa Smurf answered. "One of them even smurfs like you in appearance." "So I see," the other Empath said, looking at his alternate self very closely. "I can sense something very different about him, like he is not even of this world. Mind if I smurf into his mind to see where he smurfs from?" "He's all yours, Empath," Papa Smurf said. The other Empath smiled rather viciously, in a manner that Empath had only seen before in a dream from somewhere. "Don't worry, my friend," the other Empath said. "This isn't going to hurt you...to the point of death!" Then suddenly Empath felt himself being invaded by a powerful mind probe that made him cry out in complete anguish. It felt as if the Psyche Master himself was probing his mind. The agony seemed to last an eternity, and then suddenly it stopped, and the other Empath relaxed, seemingly pleased to have gotten what he was after. "This Smurf came from a completely different world where the Smurfs are all good, and he is their hero, Papa Smurf," the other Empath said. "SMURFS THAT ARE GOOD?!?" the crowd of Smurfs said together. "I hate Smurfs that are good," Grouchy said. "Smurfs that are good?" Papa Smurf said, sounding like he hated even mentioning the very idea of that being true. "Then how did this Smurf get into our world?" "These Smurfs found a mirror in a house, Papa Smurf, that smurfed them to another mirror that was in a cave in our own forest," the other Empath answered. "These mirrors smurf a particular two-head design on the top of them." "A two-head design?" Papa Smurf said, sounding amazed. "Great Smurfs of Fire, they must have found the legendary Janus Mirror!" "The Janus Mirror? Uh, what is that, Papa Smurf?" Clumsy asked. "It's a couple of mirrors that link two separate worlds together, Clumsy," Papa Smurf answered. "If we can open a portal in the mirror of our world, maybe we can enter into their world and smurf a way to take over both worlds." "So what are we waiting for, Papa Smurf?" Brainy said. "Let's smurf that portal open and smurf ourselves into their world right now!" "Not so fast, Brainy," Papa Smurf said. "We're going to need to find out how these two were able to open the portal from their world to ours. Empath, probe their minds and see if you can smurf any information out of them." "With pleasure, Papa Smurf," the other Empath said. He went over to Empath and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, because later on we will get to enjoy each other more privately, if you know what I mean." "Wait!" a young female voice spoke out loud. They all stepped aside as a female adult Smurf with short brown hair and very skimpy clothes approached both Empath and Polaris. "Don't hurt these two visitors. Let me smurf my way with them." "Always the little charmer, aren't you, Smurfette?" the other Empath said. "You can only wish to have me, Empath," Smurfette said. "I'm already Papa Smurf's, so you're going to have to smurf somewhere else for your fun." Papa Smurf sighed. "Release those two prisoners," he ordered. "They can't smurf anywhere as long as we smurf them under guard in our village." "Yes, Papa Smurf," Tracker said. He and the other Smurfs untied the ropes that Empath and Polaris were bound with. "Let's smurf these heavy packs off you, since you won't be needing these," a Smurf that sounded like Hefty, but wearing an eyepatch over his left eye and a skull-and-crossbones tattoo on both his upper arms, said. Empath and Polaris felt their packs being removed and taken elsewhere. "It looks like we're going to be staying here, whether we like it or not, Polaris," Empath said. "Regardless of the situation, Empath, we should just play along and let our captors lead us wherever they want us to go until we can find a weakness to exploit," Polaris said. ----- In the meantime, Traveler was busy traveling through timestream, observing all of Smurf history through the rainbow streaks of temporal energy when he sensed something happening in the timestream itself. He had a feeling that he wasn't alone in the timestream, but suddenly he found himself swerving out of control when something whizzed right past him at incredible speed. Traveler righted himself after what had passed by him was gone, and then he noticed something strange happening to the timestream. The bright rainbow streaks of energy were now changing color and becoming duller and darker. The bright light at the far end of the timestream had turned into a dark hole. It was as if something or someone had changed the timestream itself. "Trespasser," an ominous voice said. "This is my timestream, not yours!" Traveler then saw another being much like himself in appearance, except that his skin was red, and he had dark blue clothing and dark flaming hair. His eyes were also blue with dark pupils that made him look demonic. "Who are you?" Traveler asked. "I am...THE TRAVELER!!!" the other being announced. Traveler barely had time to react when the other being raised his hand toward him and fired a beam of temporal energy at him. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Other Side Of The Mirror chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles